


Valentine's Day with Ostara

by atomicdetectivehideout



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Quite Literally, sugar and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicdetectivehideout/pseuds/atomicdetectivehideout
Summary: Some belated Valentine's fluff and sweetness based on the prompt the five love languages.
Relationships: Shadow Moon/Easter, Shadow Moon/Ostara
Kudos: 1





	Valentine's Day with Ostara

The entire week before Valentine's Day, Shadow could only smell sugar and butter in every room of the mansion.

He told Ostara he didn't want her to go overboard and she insisted she hadn't, but when she started walking him to the ballroom (after telling him to dress up) he knew she had. She threw the doors open wide and Shadow could finally see what she had been working on the past week.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart!" Ostara exclaimed. She linked her arm through his and brought him to the nearest table.

"It is just us celebrating... Right?" he asked uncertainly. His confusion was warranted.

He turned slowly in his spot taking in as much as he could. Several tables were stationed around them, each laden with cakes and cookies and confections and more. Soft music came from hidden speakers throughout the room. Pink and white tulle was layered and draped over tables and windows transforming the usually dark ballroom to an otherworldly offering of Ostara's affections. Just for him.

"You..." he started to say, his emotions overwhelming and his cheeks growing warm. Did so much? Worked so hard? It was just too much for Shadow to process in relation to himself. This wonderful, warm, curvaceous, literal goddess of a woman had made enough confections for at a hundred people... just for him? He drags his eyes away from all the sweets and simply asks her, "But why?"

"It's what you do when you care for someone, silly," she tells him, grinning. She pauses to contemplate. "Or what I do."

The warmth in his cheeks only intensifies and he knows she can tell from the coy look she gives him. Ostara takes his hand as the music changes to a slower tune and leads him to the dance floor. He pulls her close, arms wrapped snugly around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. They sway in their tight embrace for a moment before Shadow pulls back, hand cupping her cheek gently.

"Thank you for this, Ostara," he tells her. "For everything you've done to make me feel cared for. No one has ever done... Anything like this for me before."

"That's a crying shame, Shadow. You deserve so much for all that you have and will endure. I want to be who gives you the world."

Shadow smiles bashfully, eyes on the space between them. When he looks up at her, her smile is pure radiance. "Of everyone I know, I'd only want it to be you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this drabble! You can find this on Tumblr [here](https://atomicdetectivehideout.tumblr.com/post/643943188476854272/the-entire-week-before-valentines-day-shadow). I think I just really want to give Shadow a hug and it manifested in a thousand confections from Ostara. Oops!


End file.
